beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Prime Apocalypse A5 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot'
Prime Apocalypse A5 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot' stylized as Prime αpocalypse A5 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot', 'known as (プライムアポカリプス・ゼロダガー・アルティメットリブートダッシュ, ''Puraimu Apokaripusu Zero Dagā Arutimetto Ribūto Dasshu), stylized as '''Prime αpocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot', is an Attack Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released in Japan on October 19th, 2019 for 6458円 as a part of the Gatinko Customize Set. Energy Layer - Prime Apocalypse A5 Main article: Energy Layer - Prime Apocalypse A5 In-depth information for the Prime Apocalypse Energy Layer will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Forge Disc - 0 Main article: Forge Disc - 0 0''' is a symmetrical Forge Disc that's elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features one protrusion, each wide and smooth enough to almost make the Forge Disc perfectly circular if not for the notches needed to add a Disc Frame and a molded "0" on each side. The protrusions extend further and are thicker than most other Forge Discs which makes '''0 the heaviest Forge Disc at the time of writing and implies high Outward Weight Distribution and Stamina potential. In reality however, more weight is focused towards the center, which creates Centralized Weight Distribution that reduces its Stamina to that of 2's. As such, 0''' is outclassed by 7 for Stamina Combinations but '''0's greater weight makes it ideal for Attack and Defense Combinations. Furthermore, the round shape of 0''' creates high Life After Death, even without the use of Disc Frames such as Cross. While the weight can increase the risk of Bursts, the weight of most SwitchStrike/God Layers and Cho-Z Layers can compensate. Disc Frame - Dagger Main article: Disc Frame - Dagger '''Dagger is a Frame that features two sharp protrusions on each side, akin to a double sided Hit. Such a shape is meant to increase Burst Attack during Disc-to-Layer contact. However, due to most Burst Performance Tips being of the same or very similar heights, such contact is rare. While the round shape of the Frame may imply high Life After Death, the protrusions warp the perimeter and reduces Life After Death potential compared to Cross and Glaive. Furthermore, compared to Frames such as Bump and Meteor, Dagger is too light to aid in Attack Combinations. Performance Tip - Ultimate Reboot' Main article: Performance Tip - Ultimate Reboot' In-depth information for the Ultimate Reboot' Performance Tip will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Gallery Concept Art Trivia * Prime Apocalypse's name is a combination of "prime", a term to describe something of first importance or in quality, and "apocalypse", a prophecy in the Book of Revelations that details the complete and final destruction of the world. * Prime Apocalypse's avatar, which is dragon-based, is based from the dragon that bestows authority and power to the Beast referred in the Book of Revelations.